Building A Mystery
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Discontinued for an indefinite amount of time. “For you, I sing. For you, I am here. For you, I will stay. For you, I would do anything,” she whispered. He died protecting his sister from his enemies. What did his enemies want with him? What are his frien
1. For You

Chapter 1: _For You_  
  
She strode gracefully across the stage. He three inch stiletto heels clicked across the floor with sounds of pin drops echoing behind her. Everyone cheered and screamed. She adjusted the microphone, tapping it gently. Her crimson lips curved into a small smirkish smile. She tossed her silver-white hair, that had been streaked ice blue, dark blue and midnight; over her shoulder, winked at her band mates as music began to fill the room, and began to sing.  
  
_"You come out at night, that's when the energy comes and the dark side's light and the vampires roam…"_  
  
She began to sway back and forth with the melody. _"You strut your Rasta wear and your suicide poem…"_  
  
She closed her silver eyes from pouring the tears of heartache of losing a family member. _"And a cross, from a faith that died before Jesus came…"  
  
"You're building a mystery…"_  
  
_"You live in a church, where you sleep with voodoo dolls…"_  
  
As the singer sang, "You live in a church," one of the audience members had a picture flash across his mind. A picture of a man with brown braided hair - a man who used to be his best friend.

_"And you won't give up the search for the ghosts in the halls…"_  
  
_"Wear sandals in the snow and a smile that won't wash away…"_  
  
The same image flashed again when the words, "And a smile that won't wash away," were sang.  
  
_"Can you look out the window without your shadow getting in the way…?"_  
  
_'No,' _he mused, _'I won't be able to do that.'_  
  
Her eyes snapped open-silver clashed with Prussian. Silver softened.  
  
_"Oh you're so beautiful, with an edge and a charm… but so careful when I'm in your arms…"  
  
" 'Cause you're workin', building a mystery, holding on and holding it in, yeah, you're workin' , building a mystery and choosing so carefully…"  
_  
Their eyes locked on each other.  
_  
"You woke up screaming a loud, a prayer from your secret god, you feed off our fears and hold back your tears…"_  
  
A glare swept across his face - as if it was him, she was singing about.  
  
_"Give us a tantrum and a know it all grin, just when we need one when the evening's thin… oh…"  
  
"You're a beautiful, beautiful fed up man, you're setting up your razor wire shrine…"  
  
" 'Cause you're workin', building a mystery, holding on and holding it in, yeah, you're workin' , building a mystery and choosing so carefully…"_  
  
Her voice faded and the music stopped, cheering filled her ears. She smiled, curtsied and walked off stage, not before her eyes locked once more with Prussian. She blew him a kiss and smiled when his glare deepened. 


	2. Devil's Candy

Chapter 2: _Devil's Candy_

She changed from her strapless denim dress with black lace attached at an angle to the right, into a priest collar with a black backless halter with two ties in the back holding it together, a pair of low rise black leather flares and a pair of black combat boots.

She released her hair from it confinement in it's banana clip and tied it in a loose French braid. Her eyes landed on a picture of a chestnut braided haired boy, who was eating a huge sundae at her favorite arcade; a huge smile plastered his face. She picked up the silver cross on a silver chain by the picture and placed in around her neck. Her delicate finger traced around his glass covered face. "For you, Duo."

A tear colored black from her mascara plunged on the picture. She quickly wiped it off and grabbed a Kleenex to dab her eyes.

"_For you_, I sing. _For you_, I am here. _For you_, I will stay. _For you_, I would do anything," she whispered to nobody.

She pulled on a blood stained denim jacket that ended at her bosom, fixed her make up, stared at the picture once more and walked out of the dressing room into the boisterous bar. She sat herself on an open stool.

A waiter greeted her with a smile, "What wouldja like, mizzy?"

She gently smiled, "Bloody Mary."

A waiter shook his head, "Sorry, we're outta tomato juice. Anything else I could get'cha?"

"Devil's Candy."

__

'Duo's favorite. Said it was the best drink ever invented…' she thought mindlessly.

He smiled, "Comin' right up."

She felt a presence behind her, but ignored it.

"How do you know Duo Maxwell?"

It was if the speaker had read her mind and she noted the voice monotone.


	3. What's In A Name?

Chapter 3: _What's In A Name_

__

"How do you know Duo Maxwell?"

It was if the speaker had read her mind and she noted the voice monotone.

---------------

She whirled around, pulled out her gun, and aimed it in between the stranger's eyes. Silver eyes narrowed. People around her gasped, moving away from the pair. She glared at the rest of gapping customers; silencing them with her deadly stare. They immediately looked away from the couple and continued their business as if nothing had happened.

"That was his gun. It's name is Michael." The stranger informed her.

__

'As if I don't know,' she mused. Glaring silver eyes turned towards the man once again. "How would you know?" Her voice was like ice, covered with venom, and could've frozen hell over.

"He was my best friend."

She surveyed him. His dark chocolate hair was tousled. He, too, wore a denim jacket. A dark green tank top was underneath, jeans were snug around his legs, and hiking boots adorned his feet.

Her glare intensified, "Why do you care?"

His Prussian eyes narrowed, "I want an explanation for his death."

She relaxed visibly, though, inside her stomach was doing summersaults and her mind was doubting him. "How do you know that I knew Duo Maxwell?"

He relaxed, a smirk played across his lips. "He told me to find you, in case he died. He said you would have some sort of helpful information."

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Duo had sent him after her? Her eyes narrowed in suspicion once again.

Dark silver faded to a lighter silver. "How did Duo come in contact with you?"

"Via-email."

Her shoulders slumped-so much for him being alive. She lowered the gun, apparently satisfied with grilling.

"Here's your Devil's Candy, mizzy," the bartender told her.

"Thanks," she took a swig and swallowed. "Did he mention my name?"

"No," he mumbled, frowning.

She half-smiled half-smirked, and shook her head. "Didn't expect him too."

She cocked her head to one side, "Pull up a seat."

He did so, and said, "Yui Hiiro."

She choked on her drink, "Say **WHAT?**" Her face vaulted.

He raised an eyebrow, repeating his name clearly for her. "Yui Hiiro."

Her face paled three shades more, giving her the appearance of a dead person returning from the dead. "No way."


	4. On My Death Bed

Chapter 4: _On My Death Bed_

__

He did so, and said, "Yui Hiiro."

She choked on her drink, "Say **WHAT?**" Her face vaulted.

He raised an eyebrow, repeating his name clearly for her. "Yui Hiiro."

Her face paled three shades more, giving her the appearance of a dead person returning from the dead. "No way."

---------------

He nodded.

Her hand flew to her mouth. Covering it from saying something she would regret saying aloud.

__

---------------

**__**

"MOVE!" He hollered, and jumped in front of her way; blocking the silver bullet. The bullet shot threw his body like lightning. He sank to his knees. She pulled out her gun, shot it twice, scaring off the assassin, before sinking to her knees and gently laying him on his back.

"Are you alright, Duo?"

He coughed, and shook his head.

"I'm dying," he whispered, blood-trickling down the side of his mouth.

"**NO. **No, you're not," she told him; but it was mostly to convince herself. She took off her denim jacket to soak up some of the blood from the bullet he took for her.

"You'll be fine. I'll get you to a hospital. You'll be fine," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh," he whispered in a raspy voice, then coughed up more blood. "I want you promise me a couple of things."

Her eyes snapped opened, tears still embedded in the corners of her silver eyes. "What? Name it, I'll do it, Duo."

Her hand held his fiercely, refusing to believe he was dying.

"First," he paused and began coughing. "I want you to continue singing…" his coughs began more frequent.

"Second, I want you to get my best friend, Hiiro Yui, to open up… Third, I want you to take my gun. That way he'll recognize you."

She noted he was losing his strength through coughing up blood. 'If only I could lend you my blood…'

"Finally, I want you to marry Hiiro Yui."

More blood began pouring out of his mouth.

"Because,… he will take care of you…"

He coughed one last violent time, "Remember, sis, I love you. Do not forget that, Shiva."

****

"I will never forget, Shinigami, NEVER, I swear it on my death bed!"

He coughed one last time, before he passed out…

Or was he truly dead?


	5. Yui Hiiro

Chapter 5: _Yui Hiiro_

__

"Finally, I want you to marry Hiiro Yui."

More blood began pouring out of his mouth.

"Because,… he will take care of you…"

__

---------------

She stared long and hard at her drink. She was wondering if Duo had said anything to Hiiro about marrying her; or the promise he had made her keep.

"It's not going to move if you keep staring at it," he joked lightly; even if his voice was monotone.

She looked at him; a small smile graced her lips. "Duo mentioned you."

His eyes softened to an extent, before looking away, turning his attention to the new band performing on the stage.

She glanced around the bar and looked back at him. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'No, I don't have a place to stay'."

He studied her for the first time since he had introduced himself. She was around 5' 1" and dressed similar to something Duo might have worn, had he still been alive. A priest collar with a black backless halter with two ties in the back held it together and around her upper torso. A pair of low rise black leather gflares and a pair of black combat boots adorned her feet. Her hair was tied in a braid, like Duo's, and like him, she wore a denim jacket stained red - he assumed it was Duo's blood.

She laid several bucks under her empty glass, grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. As soon as they were out, he asked her, "Where are we going?"

"My house," she muttered, tugging at the sides of her jacket.

He wrapped an arm around her waist.

She turned on him, glaring, "What do you think you're -----"

"Shh," he whispered, wrapped his jacket around her. "Now, get in the car."

She stared at the dark green Hummer with black flames curling around the end of the hood and doors. "WOW! Duo always wanted one of these…"

She hopped in, Hiiro to the driver's side. "I bought it for him a year or two ago. He insisted I take it."

He started the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

Silence enveloped the two; however, she pointed where to turn.

Hiiro was the first to break the silence. "Since you are Duo's sister, excuse me for automatically assuming; however, I am assuming you are one of them."

"Huh?"

A frown marred her face, seeing as she was perplexed as to what he was referring to.

"A vampire. Are you a vampire?"


	6. Shiva

Chapter 6: _I Am_

__

"A vampire. Are you a vampire?"

She glared for the ump-teenth time that night, and prepared herself to pull out her gun that Duo had dubbed 'Michael', after the Archangel Michael, whom he claimed to have seen after the Maxwell Church Massacre, carrying Father Maxwell to heaven.

"Duo told me he was a vampire and a werewolf. I just automatically assumed you were a vampire or a werewolf."

She relaxed and sighed, staring out the foggy window at the lights that shimmered making up downtown Tokyo. "Yes, I am a vampire. I'm not a werewolf, though. Duo had another mother. My mother was a royal vampire and therefore I had inherited her throne and am royal. I'm part siren as well. Not mention part sorceress."

"Interesting," he murmured, staring at the stop light flickering red ahead of them.

"What?" She questioned him while studying his profile.

He glanced at her and then quickly back on the road. "He never mentioned the two of you didn't have the same mother."

She softly smiled, eyes glazed over - indicating she was thinking about her brother.

"He was very protective of me. He didn't want anymore to know," she told Hiiro, while stealing a sideways glance at him.

Hiiro nodded, as if he understood everything as silence consumed them once again.

Tears formed in her eyes, but she held them back by a bear thread.

"Did he mention to you that he belonged to a gang and was the leader?" She asked Duo's best friend, curiosity getting the better half of her.

He looked near petrifaction. He didn't know what she was talking about - it was dead obvious.

"No," he stuttered, trying to catch his breath.

She cleared her throat and explained, "He was the leader of the Dragons. He had a tattoo of a black dragon with light green eyes on his left shoulder. It was the symbol that he was in charge. My tattoo is the exact same dragon."

He pulled into a well lighted gas station and parked the car. He hopped out and began to fill up the car.

He poked his head back inside her open window. "What's your name?"

She smiled and cocked her head to one side.

"Do you want all of my names, or just the ones I mainly use?"

__

'All? How many names can one person have?' he though and mindlessly nodded; waiting for her response.

"I am Duet Shiva Maxwell. Princess Hecate Artemis of the Hikari Clan of Sirens. Princess Shiva Valasca of the Shi Clan of Vampires. My singing name is Celesta. Chaos is my name for the Dragons," then she muttered to herself, "You'll have to meet them. They'd adore you."


	7. Who I Am

Chapter 7: _Shiva_

"Shiva?" He questioned her as he got back inside of his Hummer.

Her smile was distraught and distant. "As you may know, Duo was Shinigami. The God of Death. I am Shiva. The Goddess of Destruction, the Destroyer."

"Hn," was his reply.

She stuided him as silence enveloped them ocne again. That's when she noted the small golden earring poking out of his messy chocolate blob that he called hair. She wondered if Duo had entered his clan.

"You're a werewolf," she noted aloud.

He glared and promptly growled. Then he noticed she was staring at his earring. He briefly touched it, before concentrating on the road ahead of them.

"What clan?"

"None."

Her eyes widened; seeing that she was appalled.

"No clan? How does one not have a clan when one is a vampire or werewolf?"

He sighed heavily and muttered, "I was thorn out on the street. I was adopted by Dr. J who forbade me from morphing."

His hands gripped the steering wheel ferociously, as if he was ready to strangle it to death.

She sensed something and her body tensed.

"Pull over," she commanded.

He looked at her, confused as to why she would want him to pull over when they were on a semi-highway street.

****

"PULL OVER!"

He pulled across three lanes of traffic and onto a nearby alley. Horns blared, fingers were flicked, and impolite words were screamed at the Hummer. He turned off the engine, staring at Duet. Her eyes snapped shut tightly, her arms were wrapped around her knees, hugging them into her chest for security. It was then he realized how captivating she was. He shook the thought from his mind and reprimanded it, telling himself that if was the Perfect Solider and he could have emotions.

She began to cry, unsuccessfully trying to stop the onslaught of tears. She caught his stare, causing him to undo his seatbelt, move to her, wrap his arms hold her fragile body and hold her. She completely lost control and began sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder, fiercely clenching his shirt. He gently rubbed her back, seeing as he didn't know what else to do. They stayed in the same position until she had finally calmed down a bit.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, still niffing.

"What news did you receive?"

"They didn't find anything," she murmured sadly as she sniffed.

Thinking of nothing else to say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. They tried their hardest," she told him, wiping away her ruined make-up job.

He waited until she had completely collected herself again and let go of her. Suddenly, it felt colder without her in his embrace.

"Where do I turn?"

"Right," came her muffled reply.

He raised an eyebrow, but turned right anyways. The path was an extensive, curing one, but he realized her house was in the mountains. _'Good area,'_ he thought. It was a wooden cabin near a waterfall.

She had fallen asleep. He got out, walked around the other side of the car, picked her up princess style and walked to her cabin. He looked around for a spare key; he didn't find one, so he knocked instead. A girl around the age of three answered the door. She had bright red hair that had been streaked orange and yellow. Her blue-violet eyes stared at him and then Duet in his arms.

"Chibi?" she questioned him, cocking her head to one side, the curl from her heart bun falling on her shoulder.

He could've fainted right then and there - this girl was left all alone at home?

"Excuse me, where's Duet's room?" he asked, wondering whether the child was Duo's or Duet's.

She pointed to the hallway. He stepped inside the comfy cabin and she closed and locked the door behind him. He found Duet's room - it had a black dragon carved on it carrying a silver scythe with crimson on the blade, creating the effect that it was dripping off of the blade. He opened it, placed her in the bed, took off her shoes and saw the little go into her room across the hall from Duet's before tucking Duet in. he sighed and walked out into the family-kitchen area. He took off his shoes, sat down on the black leather couch and flipped through the TV stations. Finding nothing worth watching, he promptly fell asleep.


	8. Dada

Chapter 8: _Dada_

Duet woke up, threw off the black covers printed with stars and moons in a hurry, swiftly running to the little girls' room. She wasn't there. She ran to the family room, skidding to a halt and placing a hand on her abdomen, sighed deeply with relief upon finding the young three year old perched on Hiiro's lap. Hiiro was peacefully sleeping.

"Dada!" the little girl cried and pointed to Hiiro.

"No, Chibi," she told her. "He's not your father."

Chibi Chibi pouted, tears entering the corners of her eyes and, in protest, cried, "Dada!"

Duet threw up her hands in frustration and rolled her silver eyes at her daughter; who went to poking Hiiro, or 'Dada' as she affectionately called him now. Duet walked back to her room, changed into a black spaghetti strap top and glow-in-the-dark skulls on her black pants. She undid her hair from its braid and walked back to the family room.

Chibi Chibi was still perched on 'Dada's lap, giggling at him, while he snored. Duet pressed on finger to her lips and silenced her daughter. She wrapped her arms around Hiiro's neck and whispered, "Rise and shine, lover-boy."

Hiiro's eyes snapped open and he flew out of the chair, caught Chibi Chibi before she hit the floor, pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Duet, who was laughing hysterically; clutching the couch for support.

"Dada!" the little girl cried; laughing at his reaction, hugged him around the neck.

Hiiro, confused as he could be, slowly put the gun away as Duet walked around the couch, smile gracing her lips. She began ticking Chibi Chibi, who began squirming and giggling. Chibi Chibi let go of Hiiro and tried to fight Duet's hands from tickling her.

"Alright Chibi-chan, let **mommy** give **_daddy_** his _good morning kiss_," she whispered loud in her daughter's ear; so that Hiiro could hear her. She set Chibi Chibi on the floor, smacked her behind in a playful manner and she proceeded to walk to the kitchen, looking for food.

"Daddy?" Hiiro asked Duet, who was watching her three year old daughter.

She giggled, eyes shining for the first time with mirth, "She's wants you to be her father because I brought you home. Don't spoil it for her, mk?"

"She's yours?"

Hiiro felt a surge of rage rush over him; causing him to clench his hands into fists. His rage was pointed towards any man who dared to hurt this precious _tenshi _standing before him.

She nodded, cocking her head to one side. "I don't even know who her father is. I'm guessing it's you, since she thinks that you are."

Hiiro didn't comprehend the last part, but began choking, as his face turned a lovely shade of crimson, "You… you…"

She laughed harder at his scowl and face, "No, _daddy_. She's from the future. I'll explain it you later, mk, _daddy?_"

"Hn," was her response as Hiiro tried to burn a hole threw the wall of her cabin with his glare.

Duet leaned on her tiptoes to reach Hiiro's cheek. She pecked it and then heard a **_CRASH!_** in the kitchen.

Duet flew into the kitchen, Hiiro hot on her trail.

Chibi Chibi innocently stared up at them. Her head was cocked to one side, as she was sitting on the floor, several boxes of cereal had opened and were spread on the floor. She had climbed up the pantry, looking for her Corn Flakes; which she had found and were currently munching on, with one hand in the box and the other holding a handful of cereal. She saw her mother's reaction and began giggling, as she stood up and dropped the handful of cereal and the box of Corn Flakes. Duet sighed in relief and squatted to her daughter's height.

"C'm here Chibi," Duet coaxed her daughter as she opened her arms for the tiny three year old. Her daughter walked over to her mother, wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and giggled some more. Hiiro patted the little girl's head in an affection way.

****

"DON'T YOU GUYS MAKE THE _PERFECT FAMILY_!" An overly-cheerful voice chirped.


	9. Surprise Visitors

Chapter 9: _Surprise Visitors_

**__**

"DON'T YOU GUYS MAKE THE PERFECT FAMILY!" An overly-cheerful voice chirped.

__

---------------

Duet whirled around, Chibi Chibi giggled at her mother and Duet proceeded to glare at her blonde-haired cousin standing in the door-way!

****

"Minako," she seethed, "I should kill you for that stunt for just pulled!"

Hiiro had his gun trained on Minako; eyes narrowed in a glare.

__

"AUTY!" came Chibi Chibi's cry for her aunt.

"Hi Chibi-chan! Come to Auntie Mina!" Minako said, grinning cheekily at the little three-year-old. She squatted on the floor like her younger cousin had several moments ago; holding her arms wide open for the little girl.

Chibi Chibi hugged Minako with her chubby arms around Minako's neck. Minako stood up and swung her niece around in a playful manner. "A happy face! I don't know how you live with your upset and depressed mommy!"

Duet rolled her eyes at Minako's childishness, crossed her arms over her chest, blowing Minako a raspberry, "You can put the gun away, Hiiro."

Hiiro eyed Duet then tucked his gun away.

"Give me my daughter back, Minako! You're a bad influence as it is on her!" Duet cried and grabbed her daughter before Minako do anything else.

Minako and Chibi Chibi pouted in unison at Duet, who just glared at Minako. Chibi Chibi was returned to her mother safely and Minako began to bounce around in the room, "Guess who I brought with me, Shi, guess!"

Duet's silver eyes narrowed, thinking of all the possible people her cousin would bring with her to her house. Once she picked out Minako's boyfriend, Duet became extremely mad, "If you dare bring that dumb guy you're dating, I'll shoot 'im, then Hiiro can and you know I will!"

"Nah," Minako told her frustrated and overly angry cousin, "I got rid of him! Besides," Minako skipped to where Hiiro was and wrapped both of her arms around his right upper arm while ignoring his glare at her, "he's **HOT STUFF!"**

A clearing of a throat caught everybody's attention, "Minako…"

In the door way, a five-foot-three blue-haired lady stood, "How do you know Duet is not dating the poor guy you are strangling to death?"

Minako's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers and she immediately let go of Hiiro.

The lady then turned her attention to Duet, "Good Morning Duet. Hello Chibi. Good morning sir, forgive Mina for her behavior. She had coffee this morning."

Her voice was saddened, yet she managed to get all of it out.

Duet hugged the blue haired lady standing in her door way. She looked dreadfully tried; probably due to lack of sleep and with bags under her navy eyes, also rimmed by an outline of red, as if she cried up a storm.

"Are you alright Ames?"

Ames nodded, not having the strength to voice her response.

"Come and sit down…"

She sat down on a leather recliner.

Duet whipped around on the edge of her heal to face her cousin, Minako. A glare ever present on her face, **"You had COFFEE FOR BREAKFAST MINA?"**

Minako hid behind Hiiro with a shrilling, **"EEP!"**

Duet was glaring daggers at Minako. She then gently set Chibi Chibi on the floor.

**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"**

Minako bolted down the hallway, Duet hot on her heals.

Chibi Chibi giggled and tugged on Hiiro's jeans. She stared up at him as he stared back down at her. She raised her arms up. He raised an eyebrow before squatting and picking the little girl up.

"Auty trouble!" she giggled.

Minako sprinted back into the room, panting. Duet followed her in, a scowl marring her now flushed face.

Duet pulled up a seat. Following her example, Minako and Hiiro did as well.

After catching her breath, Duet told her family, "Ami, Mina, this is Yui Hiiro. Duo's best friend."

She then gestured to Ami and Mina.

"Hiiro, this is Mizu-Maxwell, Ami. My sister-in-law and the right hand computer whiz and leader of the Mizu Clan of Sorceresses. The blonde is my cousin, Aino Minkao, leader of the Ai Clan of Sirens."

Ami shook hands with Hiiro, patted her niece on the head, then turned her attention to her sister-in-law, "Did you receive any news, Duet-chan?"

"I'm sorry Ames, they didn't find anything," Duet gloomily told Ami, hanging her head in disappointment. "They're on their way to Sank Kingdom for more information. So they'll be back on the full moon."

Ami sorrowfully nodded.

"Fine, don't bother to say good morning, Hecate," a tiger clad in black and white stripes growled and sat at Duet's feet, putting her head on top of her paws.

"G'd Mornin' Luna," Duet yawned, barely containing it with a hand in front of her mouth. "Where's Arty and Di?"

"Still in bed," Luna purred as Duet pet her. Chibi Chibi climbed out of Hiiro's arms and pet the tiger, who, in response, licked her face. Chibi Chibi giggled and hugged Luna around the tiger's neck.

"Hiiro, this is my royal adviser, Luna," she turned her attention to her daughter. "Watch her claws Chibi."

She then resumed her introductions, "Luna, this is Yui Hiiro. Duo's best friend."

Luna was on all four legs in the blink-of-an-eye. She stretched and sniffed Hiiro, before growling, "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Hiiro nodded, unsure of how the tiger in front of him was able to tell that he was a werewolf; without seeing the earring or seeing his transformation under the full moon.

Luna went back to laying on the floor before her mistress. While her mistress' daughter, Chibi Chibi, wrapped her arms around her furry coat of hair around her neck. Luna closed her eyes, seemingly at peace.

"Can I talk with you in private, Duet-chan?" came the soft voice of Ami.

Duet nodded, stood up and told the others, "Help yourself to the food in the kitchen. Mina, if you make a mess, **_you are going to be cleaning it up._** You hear me?"

Mina gulped and nodded at her already-unhappy-with-her cousin.

Duet escorted Ami down the hallway to Duet's bedroom.

**__**

SHOUT OUTS:

Flame Ivy Moon:

Yea, I've been busy WRITING this…. yawn I actually finished it… now I just need to edit it… shrinks I don't wanna! wails Piter-chan: "Keep reviewing! Thanks much!"

Bunny-chan13:

Well, here's the thing, I can't tell you if Heero's Chibi's Dad or not! That would ruin the story! grins but you'll find out in chapter … um… scrolls threw story chapter 37! Keep reviewing! Thanks much!

Shinegami's Little Sis:

huggles I'm so glad you like it! I presume you're talking about Chibi Chibi, ne? yup, she's a keeper! She's like my miniature muse… except Piter-chan doesn't have red hair tied in hearts nor blue eyes… Keep reviewing! Thanks much!

blackrosebunny:

Ah, the mystery behind Shiva! Shiva is actually the name of some Asian cultured myth, known as the Destroyer. No, she's not a senshi, but just remember that "Shiva" plays a big role in the plot! 3 Keep reviewing! Thanks much!

SailorKagome:

WHAT? You don't know who it is! faints J/K, I'm sure you already know, huh? Keep reviewing! Thanks much!

Mukyuu Tenshi:

OH! What does YOUR penname mean? Something Angel, right? bows Thank you! Keep reviewing! Thanks much!

The-Birth-OF-Darkness:

Yea, I know, it does get QUITE confusing; and very, very weird (towards the end at least…, yup, I'm pretty much finished with it… I just need to update it continuously!) Keep reviewing! Thanks much!

alexz:

Well, I'm pleased I have you hooked on my story! Hope you like this chapter as well! Keep reviewing! Thanks much!

Raining Blood Red Moon:

3 I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 8; here's chapter 9! Keep reviewing! Thanks much!


	10. Surprises, Surprises, Ami's News

Chapter 10: _Ami's News_

__

Duet escorted Ami down the hallway to Duet's bedroom.

---------------

"Is something wrong, Ames?" Duet inquired; a concerned look graced her face; as she leaned against her mahogany dresser.

Ami sat herself down on Duet's king sized water bed. A shake of her head was her response.

Duet mulled over other things that could go wrong in her head.

"Did you get a reading of some sort?"

Another shake of the head.

"Did you read the oracle?" Duet was now even more concerned than before. Anything wrong with the reading from the oracle and they were doomed in a sense.

Ami just shook her head.

Duet's eyebrows formed a frown and she sighed, trying to thinking of anything else.

"I don't understand… what do you want to talk to me about?"

Her sister-in-law's dark pools of sapphires glazed over and she placed her hand on her abdomen for the second time that day. She was staring out the glass doors to the Japanese backyard that Duet, Duo and herself had built. Duet poured herself and Ami a cup of water, but Ami refused it. Duet sipped it slowly.

"I…" Ami began, "…I took one of those test things…"

Duet was puzzled, "What kind of test, Ames? What are you talking about?"

Ami sighed. Finding something interesting on the floor, she stared at it.

"It was positive," she continued as if Duet had asked any questions.

Duet blinked, "Positive for what?"

A frown marred Duet's cream colored face. She had no idea what her sister-in-law was talking about. What kind of test?

Silence consumed the two females. The room was peaceful, yet the silence was overwhelming. It seemed like a lifetime before Ami blurted out, "I'm pregnant…"

Duet choked on her water, then regained her composure. She walked to the bed and sat next to Ami, "I don't know what to say, Ames… I guess Congratulations, huh? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Twins," was her murmured response. "I'm not sure if they're boys or girls…"

Ami's hands went back to being pressed against her stomach in a motherly fashion. Duet understood that Ami's mother and father had divorced when she was little and Ami had always blamed herself for it. She guessed that Ami was thinking that she was cursed to have this happening to her. She gave Ami her best Duo smile, "I'm going to be aunt! How wicked is that?"

Ami just nodded glumly, "Yea…"

Duet wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law, who wrapped her arms around the other. The two began a sob fest.

"I wish Duo-chan was here…" Ami choked out, tears staining Duet's tank top. "He'd be so proud to be a father…"

Duet nodded, "So do I… he's missing so much…"

Duet rocked Ami back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Until Ami had fallen asleep like a baby in her arms. She slipped out of Ami's embrace and took of the girls' shoes. She tucked her in the way she tucked her own daughter in and smiled, before turning to leave.

"Sweet dreams, Ames…" she whispered to the wind.

Duet wiped her eyes of evidence of tears and walked back into the kitchen. Where she found the kitchen in dismay with Chibi Chibi fighting with her "auty" Minako over Hiiro, who was attempting to make waffles.

She stood in-between two stools and brushed her index finger across Hiiro's nose.

"Strawberry syrup," she murmured as she licked her finger clean.

Hiiro blushed ever so slightly. Minako and Chibi Chibi stopped arguing to look at the new occupant in the room.

"What's wrong with Ames?" Minako questioned her cousin. She understood the death of Ami's husband was eating her whole, but she wasn't sure just why she would pull Duet aside.

"Let's just say," Duet sighed deeply before continuing, looking at all three people in the room before gazing at her daughter, "I'm going to have two nieces or two nephews to help take care of for Ames and Chibi Chibi will have playmates."

****

SHOUT OUTS/THANKS:

__

Raine of The Darkness Clan:

Yea, our beloved Taru-chan doesn't make an appearance until Chapter 19, so only nineteen more chapters to wait! I'm sure you can wait that long, right? bows I'm pleased you enjoyed Chapter 9; I had fun writing it! Thanks for the review!

__

Bunny-chan13

laughs I'm glad you understand that you won't meet Chibi's Dad any time soon, but you're 100 right, just thought I'd let you know! But that whole issue doesn't get resolved until Chapter 46,… sorry you'll have to wait that long, but it's the only chapter I could make it fit in! Thanks for the review!

__

Flame Ivy Moon

bows I'm so honored to get reviews - I honestly don't care if the reviews are late or not. A review is a review and I'm just happy that people bother to review! bows What? Your father's trying to stop you from using the com? My parents would send me to the insane alyssum if I didn't use the com on a regular basis! After all, I am the Com Queen in our house! grins

__

Mukyuu Tenshi:

Ah, 'mukyuu' is on the lines of eternity. Interesting. Angel of Eternity? How did you come up with that? grins My penname is too easy to guess, it's Jupiter Angel or Angel of Jupiter, depending on how you read it! Jupiter Angel was my "old" penname in an essence, so I thought I'd toy with it! I believe this chapter just answered what Ami's upset about! Thanks for the review!


	11. The Reaction

Chapter 11: _The Reaction_

__

"Let's just say," Duet sighed deeply before continuing, looking at all three people in the room before gazing at her daughter, "I'm going to have two nieces or two nephews to help take care of for Ames and Chibi Chibi will have playmates."

---------------

Minako's eyes bulged out, **"SHE'S PREGNANT? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?"**

"SHUT UP!" Duet snapped at Mina. Closing her silver eyes, she sighed again and shook her head helplessly, "I finally got her to go to sleep, and here you are yelling! She probably didn't tell you on the way over because she knew you'd be excited while driving. Especially once you've had coffee…"

Minako crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a little girl who doesn't have her doll, "Not fair! She always tells you everything!"

"Have you ever considered it's because I'm the only family she has, Mina?" Duet asked her cousin, after rolling her eyes at her cousin's childishness. "I'm not sure if you know Mina-chan, but her parents divorced at when she was seven. She has always blamed herself. Now she's trying to learn how to be a better mother than her mother was."

Duet's daughter's head went back and forth as she watched her mother and her "auty" argue. Chibi Chibi then decided to butt in, "Chibi boy! Chibi girl!"

Duet and Minako looked at her.

"Say what?" was Mina's response.

Duet frowned, "A boy and a girl, eh, Chibi-chan…you remember that?"

The little three-year-old nodded happily. Her curls bounced up and down in excitement.

Minako's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers, **_"TWINS?"_**

Duet glared at her cousin, "Didn't I just tell you that? Or were you not listening?"

Minako shut her mouth from looking like a gaping fish. She began sulking and whined, "It's not fair…"

She plopped herself in front of the television, an arm crossed over her chest and flipping through the channels.

Hiiro looked at Duet and asked her, "Duo's children?"

Duet's nod confirmed it.

Hiiro opened one of the waffle irons and placed another waffle on the stack of waffles Chibi Chibi was drooling over. When he looked up again, he asked, "How long would they have been married?"

"Would've been a year today…" was Duet's sorrowful response.

Hire's Prussian blue eyes widened just slightly. It made sense as to just why the blue haired woman looked like a complete wreck with red rimmed eyes and bags beneath the tear stains.

Duet decided to join Minako on the couch. "What's on Mina-chan? Anything worth watching?"

"Nah…" Mina told her cousin, who had hair that faded from white to silver with black tints.

Chibi Chibi grabbed the now cooled waggle and jumped off the high stool, making her way to her mother.

"Mama," she tried to say in-between chewing on the waffle and reaching her arms out for to her future mother. Duet looked at the little girl, her silver eyes shone with tears. Her mother cooed, "Aw, come here, Chibi-chan…"

Duet picked up the tiny three-year-old girl, who then grabbed apart of her mother's shirt and rested her head on her mother's shoulder while munching on a waffle. Duet stroked her future daughter's hair. Minkao looked at the two of them and hugged them.

"I'm sorry Duet-chan. I should've been there. I shouldn't have gone on that date with that cheating worthless son of a b----…"

**_"MINA!" _**Duet cried, "no naughty words in front of my daughter!"

Minako grinned sheepishly, "Still… I shouldn't have gone on that date with that bastard."

Duet rolled her eyes. Knowing Mina, she should've known that she would come up with another bad word to use. She shook her head, "There was nothing either of us could do. At least you didn't see actual thing. It gave me nightmares for a entire month. Remember when I spent the entire week at your house?"

Mina nodded, "Yea… but still… someone knew how to separate us and succeeded in that. If you hadn't been there, who knows what would've happened."

Duet wrapped her arm around the now sobbing Minako and sighed.

"We will slaughter every last one of them," she whispered with an evil tint to her voice.

Minako nodded and sat up, "We will. They will pay for what they did."

Duet hugged her little red haired daughter and asked her cousin, "What should we do today?"

"Shopping!" Minako cried in false happiness - all evidence of tears vanished. "I know they're having a sale today!"

Duet nodded thoughtfully.

"We can plan a baby shower!" she grinned.

Duet shook her head, "Plural, Mi, babies."

Mina grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"It's a girl and a boy, right, Chibi?" Duet asked her daughter, who nodded happily.

She looked at Minkao, a sly smile on her face. "Mi-chan, why don't you dress your niece for me, while I clean up the mess you made, deal?"

Her cousin's gold hair bounced up and down as she nodded. Minako picked up Chibi Chibi, who protested for a moment until she caught her mother's wink.

Duet shook her head as Mina began swinging her daughter in circles around her. She turned attention to the silent man in her house, "You've been awful quiet Hiiro-kun. A penny for your thoughts?"

"Hn," was his grunted response.

Duet smiled a bit after rolling her eyes, "It's too darn bad Duo didn't write a Grunt-English-Japanese Dictionary while he had the chance. It would be very helpful…"

Hiiro had already cleaned up the mess before Duet pitched in. She coughed slightly, glancing at Hiiro, instantly gaining his attention.

"What did Duo tell you about me?"

****

Author's Note:

AH, another chapter for ANOTHER story COMPLETED! WAHOO!

Piter-chan//munches on cookies\\ YUMMY!

So, another list of shout-outs in is order, I suppose, ne? Well, here goes:

****

Raine of The Darkness Clan:

__

/laughs\\ You're extremely amusing! Thank you! Well, Taru-chan makes her appearance shortly… um, it'll be a while before it's posted, sorry! Well, I didn't understand any of the Japanese you typed, care to share? Thanks much!

****

Flame Ivy Moon:

__

O.O What info? Me forgets easily, care to share? Ah, you referring to the com stuff from last review? Yes, the Com Queen has taken over//laughs evilly\\ I need a life… I'm so happy you're happy you can use the computer! More reviews! Thanks much!

****

Shinegami's Lil Sis:

__

Is this soon enough? I've kind of had writers' block for a while, so my apologizes that it's not as fast as usual! How'd you get your name by the way? I've never seen "Shinigami" spelled that way! Thanks much!

__

Much Love, smell ya later,

****

Yupiteru and Piter-chan


	12. A Glimmer of the Past

AN:

**WHOLELY FREAKIN' COW!**

I completely forgot that I was going to update this sooner, so I'm SO SORRY! Well, ;;; it has been awhile, hasn't it? This took me a long time to write for some odd reason, but now that I'm over my writer's block with this story, my writers' block has progressed to several new stories that I will eventually get around to post, alright?

Now… to all my reviewers:

****

Raine of The Darkness:

(blinks) Sure. I don't speak Japanese, but (nods) I'll pretend I understand, alright? ;;; I'm beginning to wonder about you…

****

Flame Ivy Moon:

I'm seriously lost in your review. What information? OO Did I tell you something important and forget about it? SORRY! But I'm glad you like it!

****

Chikara-Yuy:

I know this isn't ASAP, but I tried, alright? Now I have writers' block for my other stories, which is terrible! Hope you like this cliffhanger!

****

…:

Um. Nice name? --;;; First of all, I don't mind the criticism; you don't completely trash my story. I'd just like to know what a Mary Sue is? And could you edit my story or stories? I would seriously appreciate it. I go through them, but I probably miss a bunch of stuff. Second, NO 'me hopes' or sound like my soon-to-be two-year-old cousin, who says everything's "MINE!" or "ME" which is annoying. But I appreciate the fact that you think I'm a fair author for my age. I've suck at writing my whole life and it's nice to know somebody understands what I'm attempting to write!

****

Shinegami's Little Sis:

Yea, I love Chibi Chibi too! She's so clueless, but adorable, it's funny! Well still, I think your name's awesome… now if my fingers would unfreeze, I could quit typing funny… (sighs)

TO EVERYBODY ELSE, THANKS! I hope you enjoy this chapter. AND AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING NOR SAILOR MOON… if I did, I would be a freakin' genius dude, and guess what, I'm not and I certainly don't speak Japanese and I don't live in Japan… so yea… the list could continue, but I'll shut up so you can enjoy this segment. YUPITERU 

Chapter 12: _A Glimmer of the Past_

__

"What did Duo tell you about me?"

---------------

Hiiro carefully stared at her before turning his attention to the mess kitchen, "He didn't say much."

He went back to cleaning the waffle-batter covered surface, as if nothing had happened, leaving her wondering if her elder brother had mentioned anything to him. Duet cocked her head to one side and walked to the other side of the counter. She couldn't resist - she was so curious - she just blurted out,

"Like what?"

Before she had really thought about the question.

Prussian eyes locked with her silver orbs, boring through layer upon layer and penetrating what protection she had placed around herself.

"Something about an orphanage," his voice rumbled in the same tone, which sent shivers down her spine, leaving her wondering - yet again - what had caused it.

Duet gave him some-what of a smile and stared at the floor, "He loved the Maxwell Church and Orphanage. Did he tell you about my…" she laughed, "I mean, **_our_** adoption?"

Hiiro shook his head, still cleaning the counter with the third towel, eyes still trained on the short white-silver haired woman standing barely three feet from him. She turned her attention away from the floor and disappeared from his gaze to go to the black coffee pot; which oddly enough, had remained untouched from the batter mess he was cleaning up. She leaned up to a cupboard and pulled out a gold coffee mug then poured herself a cup of coffee while telling him what had happened.

"Long story short, the Tsukino family wanted to adopt me at the age of five. Of course, Duo bawled his eyes out and begged to be adopted too. On the day the adoption was finalized, he told them they couldn't take me without him."

Turning around from the counter and into his vision again, she giggled. Her placid fingers wrapping themselves around her hot mug of coffee, creating a fortress around the gold cup; before she began staring into its black abysmal depths, as if it held all of her memories.

"The Tsukinos finally agreed, only Duo was two years older than I was, so as soon as he finished high school, he left for college in New York City. I met up with him about four years ago, when I transferred schools."

Hiiro just stared at the girl in front of him, knowing she was telling him all the in-between details. She, he was finding out, was very good a keeping secrets. Actually she was a tenshi, an utter angel, in his eyes from some reason that he could explain nor process; never-the-less, she made what he had of emotions twice as strong.

"My adopted name is Tsukino Usagi," she said, her eyes locking with his, voice wavering slightly, as if pondering why she was telling him all of this information.

He stared right back, nodded then translated the name aloud in a questioning manner, "Rabbit of the Moon?"

She nodded eyes downcast again, as she appeared in a far-off daze while still murmuring a random reason as to why she had told him - mainly to convince herself.

"I thought you might want to know, sense my friends and partial family are returning. We all lived in Juuban. They like to call me 'Usa' or 'Odango Atama' or 'Koneko'…just thought you should know…"

She closed her eyes briefly, only for them to snap open once again; this time, they were void of her pupils. She must have been receiving some sort of message, because she began to wobble and teeter back and forth like a little child on a swing. Hiiro caught the white and silver haired female, just before her knees gave way and she sunk to the floor. The mug fell from her hands, shattered as it hit the floor and adding to the mess already in the kitchen, the contents splattered all over the cornflakes and waffle batter covered floor. It was that point in time, Minako had decided to walk in with Chibi Chibi. As soon as they caught sight of the collapsed woman on the floor, the two rushed over to Duet's side.

**"MAMA!" **Chibi Chibi screamed in horror, her dark blue eyes widening and threatening to spill the on-coming tears.

"Duet-chan… Duet!" Minako cried, holding the little girl close to her so she wouldn't see her body's body, "Is she okay? What's going on? What happened?"

The only man in the house gazed at Duet's blonde haired cousin and wondered how it was possible they were related; before immediately shaking the thought away because it was distracting him from the current situation.

"She's fine. Probably receiving some sort of message. I'm guessing something involving Duo. She's done this once before," his voice came out level.

Minako just cried to herself, _'What could possibly take this long to send to Duet?'_

Chibi Chibi managed to squeeze away from her aunt's grip and tugged on Duet's clammy hand, "Mama!"

As soon as she had collapsed, Duet sprang back to life, her silver eyes gained focus and she jumped in Hiiro's warm and rather comforting embrace. A frown marred her features, but she managed to wrap her arms around Hiiro's back and embrace him in a hug, her arms around his waist. Hiiro looked clueless, seeing as he didn't know what to do with his hands. He finally decided on wrapping them around the petite woman's waist again; if that was what comforting her. She slowly released him, clenching his tank top in her fists, like he was her last line in sanity; which was partially true, but she would never admit it aloud to the people in front her.

"Is it possible to be dead, but not dead?" her voice came out wavering, and perplexed.

She was frowning. The two adults - Hiiro and Minako - were baffled at her question, and through it all, the young child began to giggle happily at their reactions to whatever her mother had said.


	13. To Die, or Not to Die…

AN:

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I appreciate all your support and comments! Well, I'm sorry this chapter is extremely late and there's no excuse… but I HATE SCHOOL, TEACHERS, HOMEWORK, TESTS AND THE WHOLE LOT OF IT!

(blushes) Oppsies… I don't think I should have said that! Ignore the above comments…

Tenshi

Disclaimer: I OWN THE PLOT. The rest… (pouts) …is not mine, okay?

Chapter 13: _To Die, or Not to Die…_

"_Is it possible to be dead, but not dead?" She asked, frowning, causing the two adults to be baffled and the child to giggle at their reactions to whatever her mother had said._

_---------------_

"What do you mean, Shi?" Minako's wide eyes couldn't have widen anymore. "To be dead, but **_not_**? How could Duo be dead, but **NOT **dead? That's like **_impossible_**,…" and thus, her rants continued.

Hiiro continued to hold Duet, while she caught her balance. Chibi Chibi instantly stopped crying, and clutched Duet's leg like there would be no tomorrow without her. "What did they find?" He asked.

Duet shook her head and picked up Chibi Chibi, before facing Heero, eyes narrowed in frustration. "There wasn't a trace of blood where he was shot in Sank and she's wondering if either someone helped him or he turned to dust. She also said they'll be back tomorrow."

"They?" Hiiro questioned.

Duet smiled, even though it didn't reach her eyes. "Rei, Mako, Ruka, Taru and Mich. More family. Sets will back tonight, so I'll have to show you the rest of the mansion."

Hiiro raised an eyebrow, "Mansion?"

"Looks can be deceiving. This isn't a cabin. It's actually a mansion." Duet told him, then walked over to the TV, where she pressed the green round button, then the red square, then the blue triangle.

"Shiva," she murmured her middle and royal vampire name.

The entire wall that made up the family-living room shifted and began to form into a hallway. Room walls sprouted from the ground, forming rooms, furniture, windows, balconies and completing the once tiny cabin to an actual mansion.

**"CHIBI!" **Her daughter cried and demanded to be placed on the floor. Duet bent down and let her three year old daughter run down the hallway.

"**SHEESH**, Duet," Mina whined. "Next time warn me when you're gonna do that! I could've had a heart attack."

Duet rolled her eyes, though she was smirking at her cousin's reaction. Just then, Ami, rubbing her aqua-blue eyes, stumbled into the room. "What's going on, Duet?"

"We're expecting company, Ames. Tonight and tomorrow." She told her sister-in-law. "Rei said there wasn't a trace of blood where he was shot in Sank and she's wondering if either someone helped him or he turned to dust."

Ami gasped, "He might be alive?" Her soft eyes widen to form a round shape, filled with hope.

Duet nodded. "Something tells me he had someone help me. But that's just my sisterly instinct," she shrugged. "We're going to sing tonight, you'll join us, right, Ames?"

Ami nodded mindlessly. Duet smiled, but in the back of her head, she thought, '_Duo, you had better be alive. I'll raise you from the dead if you're not and then kill you personally for making Ames go through this agony. You had better be listening to this message too!'_

"C'mon, girls, let's go **SHOPPING!" **Mina cried, thrusting her fist into the air.

Ami rolled her eyes, "Only you, Mi, only you."

Duet laughed and Chibi Chibi giggled and ran back to her mother's embrace.

Hiiro watched the scene from the kitchen, carefully studying the girls' antics.

"C'mon Hii-chan, let's go," Duet said and stuck her arm through his, making him jump slightly.

He grunted and looked down at the tiny silver-white haired woman, who was clutching his arm and holding her three year old girl with bright red hair. She tugged on his arm and the three; along with the other two females, hopped into Duet's black corvette with silver and violet flames. They took off to Juuban, where they had grown up together and spent most of their time together.


	14. An Old Friend at the Crown Arcade

AHH! Don't throw again at me! I'm SO sorry for not updating! ...it really wasn't my fault; I finally got a new computer and reloaded all of my chapters onto it! I've posted to chapters to make up for it! Please forgive me! (bows) Tenshi

By the way, I'm posting a new oneshot (for those who are interested) in GW and SM crossover sometime by Saturday... I'll post another BAM chapter - if somebody replies to this message!

* * *

Chapter 14: _An Old Friend at Crown Arcade_

_4 hours later_

**"FOOD!" **Chibi Chibi whined. Hiiro nodded instantly at Duet's daughter's whining for food because he needed a break from carrying her and carrying the bags of clothes Duet, Ami and Mina had bought. The three close family members giggled, before their stomachs growled, then furiously blushed.

The girls decided to go to the Crown Arcade for lunch.

Duet, Ami and Mina giggled before entering.

"One, two, three!" Mina whispered as the three walked in.

**"TOKI-CHAN!" **the three cried and glomped the poor 6' 2" blonde haired owner.

'Toki-chan' coughed in response, then hugged the three women back.

Mi put on her puppy dog eyes with pouty smile, "Can we have one chocolate, one vanilla, one strawberry and two all-three-flavored shakes?"

He chuckled, "Sure, Mi-chan."

The three girls dragged Hiiro into the arcade and sat him on one of the stools. Chibi Chibi joined them as they then grabbed a bag of coins and ran to play their favorite games like Pac Man, Sailor V, Gundam, Pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon and Poké mon. Hiiro shook his head, "They must be related."

The owner overheard his comment, and chuckled, "Yea, they're somethin' aren't they?"

Hiiro's head snapped up. "Yea."

He smiled, "I'm Motoki. I own the Crown Arcade and dinner."

"Hiiro."

"Ah," Motoki said. "Duo's best friend, right?"

Hiiro glared. Motoki laughed. "No need to be mad dude, Duo told me everything. He, Usa, Ames, Mi, Rei, Mako, Ruka, Mich, Taru, Sets, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyu and Lex used to come here after to school to eat and then play games."

'_Usa? Doesn't he mean Duet?' _Hiiro's glare softened. "Oh."

Motoki smiled and handed Hiiro a chocolate shake. "This is yours."

Hiiro raised an eye brow.

"The girls always ordered one for Duo, so somebody's gotta drink it."

Hiiro nodded and began to drink the chocolate shake.

The girls came back over, slurped down their drinks, belched and then ran back to their video games. Other customers were horrified by the girls' behavior, but Motoki didn't mind, and nor did Hiiro.


	15. Dressup

Chapter 15: _Dress Up_

The girls waved good-bye to Motoki, before taking off to Duet's cabin-mansion.

**"SO," **Minako drawled in the back seat, while Chibi Chibi played with the TV and Hiiro drove them home, "What songs are we gonna sing tonight?"

The three thought about the songs they wanted to sing, then wrote them down on a pad of paper and then crossed out ones that wouldn't be appropriate. They decided on singing 'The Shy One', 'Are You a Ghost?' and 'It Was Our Day.' They jumped out of the limo as soon as they arrived home, grabbed their bags, told Hiiro to grab Chibi Chibi and ran inside to get changed.

Mina, being the fashion expert that she was, was dressed first. Her hair was tied in a French braid with a red bow tied at the end, yellow-orange glitter eye shadow, red eye liner and red mascara. She had on a yellow-orange flame tube top underneath a crimson fishnet spaghetti strap dress, which was also on top of a black pair of leather flared pants. Around her neck was a broken red heart on a gold chain and an orange ribbon tied around her neck as a choker. Dangling from her ears were two sword-like earrings: it was like the swords from her earrings had pierced her heart pendant. Adorned on her feet were three inch black high heels that tied around ankles. By her right hip was a tattoo of an orange sign of Venus surrounded by a chain of hearts - the chain matched the chain around her hips. A yellow spiral belly button ring was in her belly button.

Ami was the next one out, with a tad bit of advice from Duet and Minako. Her hair was now layered in a spike - down way, highlighted blue and light blue on top - courtesy of the hair salon they had stopped at on the way home. Her eyes were covered by ice blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and dark blue mascara. She wore an ice blue spaghetti strap dress with a see-through dark blue layer on top, both of which had jagged edges and embroidered with white snowflakes. She had a dog collar around her neck with a ball necklace and snowflakes dangled from ears like in was actually snowing. Her shoes were black platforms with dark blue ribbons winding up around to her ankles. Her tattoo was on her neck, and was of a dark blue sign of Mercury covered by a layer of ice.

Duet was the last one out, as usual. She had her silver-white hair tied in cornrows to her waist, then gently followed to her butt in a crimped fashion - also courtesy of the hair salon they had stopped by. Her silver eyes were decorated by black glitter eye shadow, crimson eyeliner that was Egyptian styled and black mascara. Crimson lipstick polished her lips; all in all, her makeup gave her demonic-vampire-angel look. A metallic crimson backless halter was covering her upper torso, while three inches of stomach were shown off with her demon wing tattoos on her shoulder blades, not to mention the black dragon with light green eyes just below the demon wing on her left shoulder. She wore a black leather mini-skirt with black lace attached to the end of skirt flowed to her feet, which were adorned by black three inch wide high heeled shoes that had three strands of studded material covering the heel and were attached to the sides of the shoe. Crimson fishnets covered her legs underneath the lace.

Hiiro was gaping at three women in front of him. Chibi Chibi giggled and ran to her mother, Duet.

"Does mama look pretty Chibi-chan?"

Chibi Chibi nodded, her curls bounced up and down behind her head.

"Do you want to look pretty like mama, Chibi?"

Once again, the three year old nodded. "Let's go get changed!"

Duet changed Chibi Chibi into a pair of black jeans, crimson spaghetti strap shirt and wrapped a black sweatshirt around her waist. Hiiro changed into a pair of black jeans, a dark green dress shirt that was opened to expose his white wife-beater and he grabbed the keys and his jean jacket as they left.


End file.
